Lágrimas para a Felicidade Eterna
by Alyson Bledel
Summary: O que será que se passa na cabeça de Draco Malfoy em seus últimos momentos de vida? Em quem será que o sonserino irá pensar? COM SPOILER DE HBP! COMENTEM! Sumário ruim, fic, vocês que sabem... Short fic


Lágrimas para a felicidade eterna

Como poderia isto estar acontecendo? Como com ele, a jovem revelação, o mais novo e um dos favoritos do Lorde? Como ele, que dedicara um ano de sua existência para atingir um dos objetivos (e não só se dedicara, como atingira o objetivo) d'Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado poderia terminar daquele jeito? Terminar nas mãos de um sangue ruim, ou um amante de trouxas qualquer.

Ele não estava fazendo jus ao seu nome. Um Malfoy, como sempre se orgulhara de ser. Ele simplesmente achou que por estar diretamente ligado a morte do maior rival de seu mestre, receberia todas as honras (afinal, penetrar com comensais da morte o castelo de Hogwarts tendo como diretor um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, não era para qualquer um), e de fato recebera as honras, além da confiança do maior bruxo das Trevas existente, ele ganhou conhecimentos que deixariam os cabelos de um bruxo de bem arrepiados. Mas não ganhara o necessário, porque nesse momento, essas honras não eram suficientes.

Era uma pena que no momento nenhum desses conhecimentos fossem úteis. O herdeiro dos Malfoys estava prestes a se render a maior das fraquezas humanas (como o próprio Lorde das Trevas costumava dizer). Ele estava concretizando a única coisa que era certa a partir do momento em que nascera: Draco Malfoy iria se render para a morte.

Desarmado, caído ao chão, e com a varinha do adversário apontada para seu peito, ele sentiu que era a hora. A hora em que ele deveria dizer "adeus!" para a vida. Malfoy olhou o rosto de seu assassino. Por um momento não pensou em absolutamente nada, mas ao deixar os olhos da última pessoa que ele veria em vida, e fitar a varinha deste, viu o tão famoso "filminho" de sua vida.

Lágrimas silenciosas desceram de seus olhos ao ver que em seus 17 anos de existência, quase nada o rapaz levaria consigo. Ele se viu maltratando sangue ruins, se viu sozinho em sua mansão, se viu subornando outros sonserinos, botando medo em lufos, e se viu apontando a varinha para um velho com imensa barba branca, e óculos meia-lua.

Não se sentia orgulhoso de nada que fizera durante seu curto período de vida. Sentia que seu tempo na Terra fora á toa, ele se sentia vazio por dentro, até que outra imagem (a sua última visão) o fez perceber que nada fora em vão.

Por dentro ele sorriu ao lembrar-se dos momentos em que passaram juntos. Sentiu-se momentaneamente feliz (sim, mesmo sabendo que iria morrer, sentiu-se feliz) ao vê-la consolando-o em seu período mais difícil. Como ela era boa! Ele sentia que a menina era a única capaz de entende-lo, que o compreendia, a única que, como ele, tinha sentimentos. Ao ver o sorriso tímido de sua amada, dentro de sua cabeça, sentiu uma única certeza: que ela fora toda a razão de seu viver, e que antes de conhece-la nada fazia sentido. Era ela que o fazia ver a vida com outros olhos.

Malfoy passaria a vida pensando nela, a vida ao seu lado, mas infelizmente o seu tempo chegara ao fim. Ouviu-se uma impiedosa maldição (aquela que era a única sem um possível contra feitiço, aquela cuja luz verde lhe tiraria o último suspiro) e na fração se segundo que ouve antes de ser atingido, o sonserino proferiu a sua última palavra:

Murta...

Nada houve após isso.

* * *

No banheiro, Murta acabara de saber que seu amado se fora. Ela se acabava em lágrimas, e chorava ainda mais que o normal ao perceber que o único que ela amara, mesmo sabendo (erroneamente) não ser correspondida, durante toda a sua vida (e morte) havia ido embora, e que já sendo uma fantasma, jamais o veria novamente.

Tem espaço para mais um nesse boxe?

Murta reconheceu a voz; olhou para a porta do banheiro feminino e viu a imagem branco-perolado daquele que ela julgava ser o garoto (agora fantasma) mais lindo e perfeito do universo. Ela estava em estado de choque, e seu queixo jazia escancaradamente caído. Seria possível ele ter ficado por causa dela?

Você... essa foi a única palavra que a perplexa fantasma foi capaz de murmurar.

Sim, eu Malfoy estava realmente sério.

Ela sorriu, ele foi até ela, e deu o beijo mais ardente que dois fantasmas seriam capazes de dar. Uma lágrima desceu no rosto de cada um, mas esta era uma lágrima de alegria (pela primeira vez, em vida e em morte, eles choravam de alegria) e assim selaram o início de um amor que tem de tudo para ser eterno.


End file.
